Pink Unicorns From Albus Dumbledore?
by tootsieXpopXdiscovery
Summary: Oneshot! I bit of holiday humor. Albus Dumbledore in a muggle park full of young children during Christmas time. Who could he be mistaken for? R


**AN This is just a little fic that came to mind during art class. A bit of holiday humor! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Dear Santa, All I want for Christmas is Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliffe, and Rupert Grint! I promise I will take good care of them! Lots of love, Jesse. ****That will never happen and neither will me ever owning Harry Potter!**

**Dedication: Michelle ( Treehugger1427 ) Thanks for inspiring me with the beard comment! Love you lots! 333333**

**Pink Unicorns From Albus Dumbledore**

The sun was shining brightly in the grey- blue sky but the warmth did not spread on the Earth. It was December and Christmas day was soon approaching. The snow sparkled delicately like a diamond in the sunlight. Children's joyous laughter flitted through out the park. People rushed in and out using it as a shortcut to get to their destinations for last minute holiday shopping.

A figure watched the scene from the gates of said park. He observed the children playing on the playground equipment with grins on their young faces. Birds flew overhead and they squawked as they rushed south for the winter. The man sighed with content before opening the gate and swiftly sidling through.

The sweet laughter of the children turned into excited shrieks and squeals as one by one they noticed the tall man swaying down the path. Many were afraid to approach so they stayed back. The man was thrown odd and curious looks from parents and delightful looks from the young ones. One little boy cautiously trudged up to the man.

"Can I have a motorcycle for Christmas?" The blonde boy who looked to be about four asked hopefully.

The man was amused to say the least. Not wanting to ruin the hope and anticipation the boy held he gave a soft and short reply. "Perhaps young one. You must wait until then."

He should have known that walking through a muggle park around Christmas time would be disastrous. The expected relaxation he was hoping for by walking through a park was far from quiet. After the boy had told him his request Albus Dumbledore plopped on a park bench and watched the children who were eagerly watching him.

A few more brave children came up and made their wish. Patiently he told them they must wait. The patience slowly started to melt away like the winter snow would, come spring. Albus sighed heavily when he saw a little girl who looked around six strut up to him.

She wore pink sweatpants and black snow boots. A dark pink winter jacket covered her shirt and a light pink hat covered half of her brown pigtails. She was as cute as a button and Albus smiled kindly at her. She smiled back showing him that her two front teeth were missing. She stopped in front of him and slowly sat next to him staring at the other children. Then she turned to him and smiled once more.

"Hi Santa. I thought I would let you know that I want a pony for Christmas. Never mind, make that a unicorn! OH! I know, I want a pink unicorn!" The girl exclaimed absolutely delighted. Her brown hair swayed as she nodded her head happily. Her green eyes twinkled and clouds of breath puffed from her mouth as she spoke.

"My dear, I am not Santa Claus." Albus told her calmly but he was utterly tired of the repetitiveness of the requests.

"Well of course you are!" She jumped up and grinned knowingly. "You are fat, you're wearing red, you have rosy cheeks, a long white beard, and sparkling blue eyes!" She gestured wildly to each thing to make her point.

"My child, I can assure you I am not Santa Claus. What you may think is fat is actually my winter jacket and as for the color, it was on sale." Albus stated and held back his laughter. He unzipped his coat to reveal a slim figure covered with a green muggle sweater.

"What about your rosy cheeks, beard, and eyes?" She placed her tiny hands on her hips determined to prove she was right.

"It is awfully cold out and perhaps that is why my cheeks are so rosy. My beard may be the same color as Santa's but I assure you that my beard is exactly 9.3 inches longer than his. As for my eyes, you must ask my mother if I am related to the jolly old man himself." He smiled softly at the girl hoping it wasn't a huge disappointment. She looked crestfallen at first but like any child would she got over it in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry then. If you ever see Santa tell him what I want. Merry Christmas!" The girl yelled as she literally skipped to her friends. A dot of pink was all he could see of her from the distance he was at. Tiredly he stood and stretched before gliding to the gate.

Just before he exited the park he took one last look at the children and smiled at the bright pink dot flying down the slide. He passed a brown haired boy and his mom just before the gate. The last thing he heard before he turned the corner made him chuckle in amusement.

"Mommy, I think we should leave more cookies out this year. Santa sure lost a lot of weight!"

**The End**

**AN Hope you enjoyed the little fic! Have a great holiday! I am so excited! Review please and you will get virtual hot chocolate!**


End file.
